


Recreation

by ParadoxProphet



Category: 9 (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Gen, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-03
Updated: 2010-10-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 16:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1273420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadoxProphet/pseuds/ParadoxProphet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though she was dead, he had the ability to revive her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recreation

6 starred down at the lifeless body before him. She would no longer smile, no longer draw, no longer utter a single word. And it was because of him. She had tried to save him, tried to talk some sense into him, but she had failed. And because of that, she died by his own hands. He looked into her once beautiful eyes, now pitch black. Long ago, this Stitchpunk had meant something to him, but now she was only a corpse, a foolish girl who he had killed. With his new arms he lifted her off the ground. Her body could still be used. Her death would not have been in vain. With that thought in his mind, he went to work.

A few hours later, he was complete. In front of 6 stood a Seamstress, on it's tail was the body of the dead girl. Her eyes were now refitted to ensnare any pray. Just like 2 had been. 6 took a long look at his creation, and after some thought he removed the black lock around her neck. She no longer needed it anyway. Her soul was gone. He looked at the lock in his hands, and for a moment reverted back to his old self.

"F-f-15..."

But that was all it was, a breif moment. In a matter of seconds, he went back to the being he now was. A mixture of his old self, and the monster that had once killed him. He sent the newly completed Seamstress away and threw the lock to the ground. It meant nothing to him now. It was no more than a memory that he wished to forget.


End file.
